As the improvement of health consciousness, more and more people are aware of the perniciousness of smoking, thus, an electronic cigarette, which is healthier than the cigarette, is welcomed.
A conventional electronic cigarette includes a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly. When a user smokes the electronic cigarette, the internal pressure of the electronic cigarette is changed, and an airflow sensor inside the battery assembly senses the pressure change and sends a signal to a controller inside the electronic cigarette, then according to the signal, the controller controls a heating wire inside the atomizing assembly to atomize a cigarette liquid stored in a liquid storage cotton to generate smoke. In this way, the user has completed a smoking process.
Functional components in the electronic cigarette are powered by a battery in the battery assembly. The battery assembly and the atomizing assembly are separately formed and then connected. A connecting portion of the battery assembly for connecting the atomizing assembly is provided with an electrode connecting end, and the electrode connecting end is connected to each functional component by an electronic wire to provide electric energy, thus in this way, a power supply circuit is formed. The battery assembly and the atomizing assembly can rotate with respect to each other by any angle, in the rotating process, the electrode is apt to drive the electronic wires, thus the electronic wires may knot to cause short circuit or open circuit, and the electronic cigarette can not work normally. In addition, the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly can rotate with respect to each other by any angle, thus, in the long-term use, due to the mutual rotation, the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly may be worn, which may generate a large gap between them, and in this case, the connection therebetween is not reliable and the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly are apt to be disengaged from one another. When smoking, the user worries about that the battery assembly may fall off from the atomizing assembly, thus generally grips at the connecting portion of the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly, which not only causes a poor user experience, but also may burn fingers of the user when touching the atomizer for a long time.